


toys

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't know i just saw a video on twitter and wanted to write the concept
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), whatever ship you want
Kudos: 6





	toys

Matt whined softly as he crawled into his shared bed, his lower body was nude while he only wore a sweater- his boyfriend's.

His lover was out of town to spend time with his family, leaving Matthew alone for about a week or so. Which was fine, they still called and texted each other every day, but Matt missed his boyfriend's touch.

Matt reached his arm over, opening his nightstand drawer, he dug around for a bit before he grabbed a rubber object, pulling it out of the dresser and closing it after himself. It was a fleshlight that his boyfriend got him for times where he wasn't around and the younger boy wanted to get off.

Matt placed the fleshlight down on the bed, shifting his body into a comfortable position, he took a deep breath and took his cock into his hand, shuddering at the contact on his erect cock. He positioned himself towards the fleshlight and thrusted upwards, moaning softly as his cock slid in and out of the rubber.

He fluttered his blue eyes close as he began to pick up a steady rhythm, thrusting upwards into the fleshlight. He bit down on his sweater sleeve impulsively out of pleasure, moans muffled from the fabric inside of his mouth.

His hips picked up their speed as he tried to chase his orgasm, soon the sleeve fell from his mouth, moans now more audible. He gasped and panted his lover's name even though he knew he wouldn't be able to be heard, mind too wracked with pleasure to care.

After a few more thrusts, Matt finally came into the sheets, he gasped and shudder as he slowed down his pace into a halt, chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to calm down after his moment of bliss.

When he finally calmed down he took the bedsheets off of the bed, not bothering to put boxers on since he was home alone. Since he was too tired to wait for the sheets to wash and dry, he opted to rest for the night on the couch. He curled his body up and rested his head on the armrest. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is vague enough that you can imagine it with any ship you want but i was thinking about ryatt when i wrote it anyways hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
